


fall damage

by Kelteiru (2xcross)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Comedy, Fingerfucking, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xcross/pseuds/Kelteiru
Summary: stuck on a roof, what could they do.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	fall damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macarthurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macarthurian/gifts).



> few extra warnings to keep in mind: no lube _no spit_. also, bodyweight is mentioned twice (insecurity).

A trail of smoke followed them into their goal. When both crashed nearly at the same time into the fragile metal sheets that made the roof of an old tower, it roared so aloud that they thought it was going to collapse below them.

Neither moved for what it seemed a minute, until the continuous ear-splitting clanging was finally over.

Slowly, Soldier crawled forward with his elbows. Aside from the fact his helmet went rolling ahead with the fall, his feet and legs were in excruciating, well-known pain, somehow comforting for him. It was a proof that he reigned the skies above, but he didn’t reigned alone, not being the only king.

At his side, Demoman crawled as well, away from the edge of the roof. He rolled to his back. “I think I won.”

“I think otherwise,” observed Soldier, still too numb to bother to roll on his back as Demo.

They actually have no way of knowing for sure. One of the two must have arrived first of course.

“Both know that ’ _M_ faster.”

“That’s not true,” corrected Soldier, getting increasingly annoyed, falling too easily for Demo’s banter. “You can’t without killing yourself.”

“What ‘bout when Medic is using the quickfix, _huh_?”

“He hasn’t used it since we both got him killed!”

Different occasions. Same result.

“Then the mystery will remain,” concluded Demo nonchalantly. “Although if me feet weren’t killin’ me, I would’ve punched ye in yer pretty face already.”

Soldier groaned. “Me too.” He was too competitive to like these ties, same as Demo, who just accepted them a little more easily.

Then, Soldier propped himself with his elbows, still laying upside-down. “What now?” he asked.

Demoman stared Soldier, who for once kept his gaze. They both began chuckling, with their familiar complicity. Their chortling turned into devilish laughing.

It wasn’t like any of them was going to stand up again during the next hour or more.

“C’mo—”

Before Demo could’ve finished, Soldier was already over him, grabbing Demoman by his vest suspenders, devoid of grenades that time. With his usual gruffness, rather than a kiss, Soldier clashed his head against Demo’s face, making their teeth click. Demo gave a short grunt but returned the kiss regardless, and soon he wrapped his arms around Soldier.

Stopping supporting his weight on his knees, Soldier pressed his whole body on Demoman, moving his hands to place them at Demo’s sides. He grinded against Demo once, and stopped, to curse out loud.

“Your stupid vest...” Soldier propped himself on his knees again, to lift the protection over Demo’s groin, who was whining due the sudden ceasing of Soldier’s affection. “Oh, you are kidding me...” The offensive class pulled off a paper with a smiley face.

“At this point ye know I respawn with it.”

“Should I take off the whole thing?”

“Hmm...” Demoman put his hand on his chin. “Why don’t ye just keep kissin’ me?”

“Because I don’t want to stop again” he replied, quite harshly, as he leaned closer to Demoman again.

“Ach, come on...”

Demoman teased by thrusting his hips. Soldier only stared, with his brows furrowed.

Frustrated, Demo placed his palms around his temples, closing his eye. “Ye know it’s not only the vest,” he complained, “it’s the fuckin’ jumpsuit, and then later puttin’ everythin’ on again!”

“You are just being lazy, mister,” Soldier accused.

“I’m not!”

“If not like I won’t help you.”

Demoman chuckled, then went back to his sulky expression. “But I dinnae want to...” He analized his options. “Then why don’t _YE_ take off _YER_ clothes?”

Soldier blinked twice. “Okay,” he said, and immediately began to take off the belt around his jacket.

He fumbled with it, being a little too clumsy (too eager), so Demoman sat to help him, brushing his lips on Soldier’s own lips. Delighted, Soldier not only kissed him back, but decided to roll to his back and carry Demo over him, guiding him by holding his wrists, until Demo was between his legs. Their kisses deepened, and before finishing taking off Soldier’s jacket and shirt, Demo resumed bucking against him, that time making sure the piece of armor on his crotch was out of the way. Soldier responded by rolling his own hips upwards with ardor.

When they stopped briefly for air, Soldier finished taking off his jacket. Demoman grasped his shirt from behind, and Soldier knew that all he needed was to lift his arms. Once both pieces of clothing were off, Soldier turned them into an improvised pillow, as he had done before. He put it behind his head, and raised his hips while grinning.

On his knees, Demoman took his time to watch Soldier’s shirtless body. His sight first fell on his burly pecs, and his muscular barrel-like body hair. He was a little more hairy than him, which made Demo a tiny bit envious, the healthy type of it, he thought. At least it had to be healthier than his envy of Soldier’s stomach. A little fat, as the mature man he was, but the right amount on the eye of Demoman.

Following the happy trail down, Demoman damped lips with his tongue. He first touched the blatand tent on Soldier’s pants, with only the tip of his first two fingers. It throbbed of course, forcing Soldier to stifle a moan, however not low enough to Demoman to not listen. Only then, Demo unbuttoned the piece of cloth and pulled off the zipper, and without not more waiting he pushed down the elastic, freeing Soldier’s erect dick from his underwear.

Still without saying a word, Demo passed over his tongue on the floor of his mouth, below his incisors. He tittered, and leaned forward to smooch where Soldier’s frenulum would be, if he wasn’t circumcised. He then moved to his previous position, on his knees, to watch the reaction of Soldier.

He obviously was in agape.

“Just went down there to, greet yer...” Demo couldn’t continue with a straight face, not without beginning to guffaw and throwing his whole act through the window. “...Ye liked that?”

“I... I don’t know.”

_What The Fuck._

His brows snapped together. “ _What_ , do you mean with that?”

_What The Actual Fuck._

“Of course that I _appreciate_ the-the g-gesture,” Soldier couldn't contain his simper, “but I would like...” With his right he lifted balls, exposing his asshole. “...I would like something else better. If you—”

He snorted, and started cackling.

Demoman joined the laughs shortly, at first rather a bit nervously. Soldier was still occupied laughing—or rather wheezing—when Demo resumed.

“But luv...” Soldier looked at him, giggling. Demoman cleared his throat. “...We didn’t bring lube with us.”

Soldier tilted his head. “... _Luv...? Luv-luv...?_ ”

“ _Lube!_ Ye damn deaf!”

“ _Oh,_ ” he sneered. “So what?” Soldier challenged with a crooked smile on his face, not giving that detail any importance. He then pushed the pants and underwear down to his calves, and sat, leaning back on his hands.

“Oh well.” Enough of being the responsible one for the day. “I’m nae drunk enough so ye can goad me as ye please.”

“You don’t even get hard when you are drunk, what are you complaining about...”

Demoman punched Soldier in the shoulder, who didn’t even flinch at the attack. Soldier wasn’t lying, but that didn’t mean he was going to be pleased to hear that.

“I’m not even asking to be fucked in that way,” added Soldier. “Doesn’t have to be with your dick,” he whispered out of habit, like when they were inside the base. Or rather tried to whisper: he was too deaf to talk too low, he wouldn’t be able to listen himself.

“I wasn’t in the mood for _that_ anyway...” Demo remarked, _almost_ murmuring, plenty deaf too. Any attempt to gossip like school girls made them say “ _what?”_ back and forth.

“I know. You’d be naked already if you were.”

He tried not to, but Demo couldn’t help to snicker a bit.

“Can you...” Soldier supplicated, “...can I at least see your...”

Demoman exhaled. He obliged, knowing what Soldier wanted. He slipped his hand below his vest, to unzip his clothes, and pulled out his own dick. It was, mostly soft, but his foreskin was retracted. Soldier straightened, to gingerly touch Demo’s penis, tugging from the prepuce forward and backward.

“Want me to...?” Soldier inquired, putting his tongue on his cheek, with a fist near the side of his face.

“That sounds great, but not thanks ye, luv...” Instead, Demoman leaned down again, breaking apart from Soldier’s touch, without breaking his gaze from his eyes. This time, he licked Soldier’s shaft, and partially put it inside his mouth. A swift movement that didn’t last too long, that left Soldier holding his breath. “Ye sure ye don’t want _me_ to do this instead?”

Soldier gawked at the line of spit and precum between Demo’s mouth and his own cock.

“Hmm...”

Demo sat on his heels in an instant, absolutely floored because of Jane’s hesitation, rare to see in him. Soldier was always too confident, both one of his biggest virtues, and flaw. When it did happen, it was usually accompanied by Soldier having an internal crisis over two good options.

“...Can’t be both?”

“So ye still want me to fuck ye.”

“I didn’t say that! You could use your... fingers,” he muttered the last word. Soldier bowed, avoiding Demoman’s gaze.

Demo could still see Soldier shit-eating grin—and slightly blushing.

“Yer kiddin’ me.”

“ _I am not._ ”

Apprehensively giggling, Demoman pondered these two options, as much as he could; his feet were killing him. Perhaps sex and rocking and sticky jumping didn’t get along, it wasn’t as wise as they thought... Though the sex part was improvised, as usual.

“What’s so funny, Demo?”

He bowed his head slightly, to stare directly at Soldier gaze. “Soldier. You have to choose.” Demo hid his penis again, zipping his clothing up until his navel, all while not breaking the sight.

“ _Oh no._ ”

“It can’t be both, Soldier. Want me to use my mouth, _or_ my fingers?”

“ _Nnnhgg...!_ ”

Grumbling out loud, Soldier let himself fall on his back, hiding his face below his hands. These were the occasions that made Demo think that Soldier didn’t have the right to call Demo “dramatic.”

“ _FINE!_ ” Soldier yelled. “Put your HANDS to WORK!”

Demo bended forward, and slapped his thighs loudly. “Are ye FUCKIN’ serious—?!”

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

Soldier slapped his own thighs, and raised his hips, once more. “If you change your mind and decide to _FUCK_ me instead that’s _FINE_ too!”

Now Demoman was the one screaming to the sky, grabbing his head.

“ _FINE._ ” He crawled alongside Soldier, slightly lower than him. “...Fine,” replicated again, supporting himself with one arm.

If they were going to do this, it was going to be in _his_ terms.

Demo slid his free hand along his lover’s body, along his body hair. He stroked his length, once, and later he cupped Soldier’s balls with his hand. Soldier leaned his back on the roof, resting his head on the improvised pillow.

Demo kissed him on the shoulder. “Yer bloody crazy, ye know.”

“That’s why you love me.” He smirked. “Come on, stop playing...”

He smirked him back. After caressing the testicles with his thumb, Demo went lower, touching the—also hairy—perineum, and stopped right before the hole, for Soldier frustration. He began caressing one of the naked buttchecks of Soldier.

“Ye know what...” Demoman sat again, to use both hands. Soldier in response folded his legs to himself. The movement reminded him of the pain on his feet, which made him smile more. He holded his own legs from behind his knees, lightly open.

Demo made circles, massaging not only near Soldier’s hole, but all over the buttocks. For a brief moment, Soldier thought in made an analogy with cats making biscuits, that he deemed way too stupid to be said out loud. Besides, he was starting to get irritated: either he did have too little patience, or Demoman had too much of it.

Soldier groaned, which made Demoman snicker. Of course he fucking knew what he was doing.

Demo moved closer to the middle, one hand at each side, using all of his fingers. He rubbed them up and down, up and down again, and more circles. Soldier moaned, and turned his face to Demoman, mouth slightly open. He closed his eyes, and in an instant Demo’s tongue was inside his own.

He might as well change his mind and actually fuck him, Soldier figured out, not going to give up all his hopes that easily.

Finally, fucking finally, Demoman started touching him at the edges of his wrinkled hole. Still, making circles around it, with the tip of one of his fingers. Soldier made a sound that was between a moan and a grunt on Demo’s mouth.

Demoman snorted, moving his face away from Soldier. He tried to stop his irrepressible giggling by nibbling Soldier’s ear, not with successful results.

“I told you to stop playing,” complained Soldier.

The making, the expectation, and playing with Soldier was what entertained Demoman, aside from the arousal itself.

“Ye know why I don’t let ye do this to me?” Demo changed the subject.

“Why?!” retorted impatiently with a growl.

“Look at yer fuckin’ nails!”

Soldier did that. They weren’t _that_ long, just a little bit—some of them were dirty though. Dirt from the day, and he hadn’t bitten them in a while.

“Your nails are the same length as mine ones!” Soldier observed.

“ _Exactly_. We respawn like this. I think I only cut or file them during furloughs. “So...”

Demoman fidgeted his thumb nail with his fingers. He also peered at Soldier's erection: he wouldn’t mind having a cock inside his mouth, not at all.

Frowning, Soldier gazed at him. “Do you think that will change my mind?!”

“I just wanna be sure!” He just wanted to make everything last longer, to drive Soldier crazy.

“Stop making pauses!”

Demo grumbled something unintelligible, and continued with what he was doing before. This time, with his right he commenced to rub directly over Soldier’s hole, making pressure, while massaging the buttockes with his left. Soldier muttered a triumphal “ _...yes!_ ” In the meantime, with his left Demo stroked around, alternating with one cheek to the other.

Soldier sighed, more satisfied. He turned his face for more kisses, that Demo corresponded.

A roof wasn’t exactly the right place to have a whole well-thinked session, like (soberish) Demo liked, working (and edging) all of the phases—at least it was already late to the metal roof below Soldier’s back didn’t burn his skin. He still kind of wished Soldier was more patient...

...Well, he knew Soldier couldn’t really separate pain from pleasure. Instead of having any patience, he desired pain, he wanted it rough. Soldier enjoyed a fast beginning for a painful intercourse. What was happening was another proof of that. Yet Demoman, savored every second of Soldier frustration.

He was going to fingerfuck Soldier so hard that he was going to make him scream. Not spit for him, if pain was what he wanted so much after all.

In the meantime, Soldier was still rocking his hips sometimes, scarcely, almost as if he didn’t want Demo to find out. Almost as he was playing Demo’s game as well.

“Jane...”

Demo positioned his index near the hole, curling the finger tip upward. He peered at Soldier, who smiled back at him, holding his legs higher, closer to him.

“About time...”

“Are ye still sure about this?” He was going to use any opportunity for another delay.

Soldier stopped holding one of the legs, and grabbed Demoman by his wrist, fury in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t do that!” Demoman berated him. “I can do it.”

Soldier let go of Demo's wrist. After suspiring, he began inserting his finger in. Soldier hummed, appeased, however his wincing told another story.

“Jane?”

“ _Don’t stop,_ ” demanded Soldier, with a deep and firm voice. He sucked his teeth.

Demoman nuzzled the side of Soldier’s face. Going backwards a few millimeters and then going forward again, Demoman finished introducing his whole finger.

“Is that enough, luv?”

Soldier cackled shortly. “You think I am some kind of wimp? Put another finger there. _Now._ ”

“And then what?” Demo grinned, not moving at all.

“Then you just _fuck_ me, no more waiting!”

Demoman pulled back, and put his middle finger over his index. He hovered his fingers. Not moving.

“ _Demoman._ ” said mad.

He grinned even more.

“ _Tavish._ ”

Soldier was about to get an eye hemorrhage out of pure anger.

Demo stole a kiss from his lips. “Touch yourself luv.”

Soldier grabbed his dick from the base of it, hugging with his free arm both of his legs.

But Demo still don’t fucking moved.

“ _COME ON!_ ”

He snatched Demo’s wrist, pulling from it. He placed his soles on the roof, raised his ass and rocked against the fingers, awkwardly trying to insert them himself, without much success—not in the right angle, he only caused himself a twinge.

Demo’s jaw fell, recognizing that well known and beloved desperation.

Without any more delays, Demoman inserted both fingers until the end, drawing out a wail from Soldier. He fingerfucked him roughly, with a crazy inside-out pace rather than a steady one. Soldier hollered bared teeth, masturbating himself with his distinctive furor. He moaned and whined, hitting his head against the improvised pillow, and lifting up more his wobbling legs.

Demo loved making Soldier yell. Out of frustration, of anger. Out of pleasure, and pain. It sent him to another dimension.

The face of Soldier became more red, the flush extending to his neck and chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth that could be seen behind his curled lip. His chest heaved with the same tempo his stifled, breathy moans and grunts came out of him—they were good enough for Demoman, music to his ears.

But nothing lasts forever they say.

Soldier clutched Demo’s (stupid) vest. “I’m close...!”

Demo scooted closer. Soldier shifted to his side out of the blue, lifting one leg into the air, almost making Demo to pop out. Cute, yet inopportune.

Even when he was on the verge of reaching his orgasm, Soldier enjoyed being a mischievous little shit. He sneaked his cock in between Demo’s vest and overalls, cumming in there with a last bawl, rolling back his eyes in his eye sockets.

It took barely a moment to Demo to notice what happened.

“ _...WHAT?!”_ shouted Demoman, high pitched enough to nearly be a shriek, moving his fingers out of Soldier.

Soldier scooted back, resting his head on the clothes, his palms on his forehead. He wheezed, too out of breath to laugh out loud. Instead, he slapped his—devoid of cum stains—belly, writhing his whole body, very pleased with his bullshit, besides the fuckering itself.

Cursing out loud, Demoman laid on his back. “Is this ‘cause I didnae wanted to get undressed?!” Soldier slammed the roof several times, starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. “ _OH, FUCK YOU._ ”

Demo grunted, deciding to close his eye for as long as Soldier needed to recover his speech capacity. He stretched his right arm, making his joints crack.

Soldier gave him a nudge. When Demo looked, Soldier was doing the tongue-in-cheek with his fist on the other side gesture again. Demoman scowded, too pissed.

“Why not?” asked Soldier. “Let me... _compensate_ for that.” He soon resumed chortling again.

“I dunnae think I can even get a boner.”

He stopped laughing altogether. “...Why?” said perplexed. Demo wasn’t drunk, or not that drunk—he wasn't sure.

Demoman sulked, and rested his backhand on his forehead.

“Ohhh, my blood. My blood is way below my poor, poor untouched dick.”

“ _...What?_ ” _Excuse me?_ Besides, he _did_ touch his dick. A little.

"Ye see,” he started explaining, “I have told ye, _several times_ , that I get more hurt than ye from _motherfuckin’_ jumpin’!"

Grimacing, Soldier leaned his head to the side. “And? What’s your point?”

Demoman fulminated him with his gaze. Soldier didn’t take a hint—he almost never did anyway, especially when it wasn’t convenient.

“I’m not wearing my gunboats—”

Demo sat suddenly.

“ _I DON’T EVEN HAVE THOSE,_ ” he shouted at the top of his lungs, then began coughing.

...Right. Soldier forgot they don’t talk about that anymore.

Demoman cleared his throat, and lay down again. "My left boot is a pool of blood," continued, back to his overacted pitiful tone of voice (but more hoarse), as nothing happened.

"So, you’re telling me you’re bleeding to death."

"Aye."

Soldier sat, trying to think what was going on, ignoring any pain on his bottom. He discerned Demo’s shallow breathing, that he had noticed since before he fingerfucked him. He now could notice the humid skin on his face, due to profuse sweating.

“I thought you were, excited...”

Demoman snorted, then tittered. It was now obvious for Soldier that Demo lacked irrigation on his face, looking absolutely sick.

That was hemorrhagic _shock_ , not arousal.

Urgently, Soldier stood up, softening penis hanging. He crouched again to put his pants on, deciding to keep not paying attention to the fact that his hole was definitely on fire, as well as his feet. "You need a tourniquet!"

Demo yawned, stretching his whole body. He interlaced his fingers behind his nape, and when he remembered two of the ten where inside Soldier moments ago it already was too late. He cursed softly.

" _Nah_ , I’m fine. This place doesn’t have stairs, and the only way down is bouncin’ against the ground. I rather bleed out."

Soldier was already putting on his shirt and jacket (forgetting his belt.)

"No when we can do something! There is no time to lose son!"

"Soldier, no, I told ye—"

In a blink of an eye, Soldier took Demoman in his arms, as he was carrying him upstairs to the nuptial bed. Except they didn’t need stairs having their explosive weapons. And already fucked, out of the marriage, multiple times, including today, if that does counts despite—

"Jane, no! _Fuck off!_ Put me down now...!"

Soldier walked next to the roof edge.

Demoman gulped. "Come on Janey, put me down please," he squeaked.

"I thought you weren’t afraid of heights."

"I, don't! Never. Ever. Except _now_. Just put me _FUCKIN’_ down."

Soldier turned around. Demo could breathe more easily right away. He rested his head on one of Soldier’s shoulders.

"I love you so much," confessed Soldier, seemingly randomly.

" _Aw._ I love ye too."

"This is the price we pay for flying."

"Umm, Yes...?” _What the hell is his Janey talking about?_

His heart skipped a beat. “Wait—"

Demoman felt when Soldier leaned backwards.

" _WAITWAITWAIT JANE!_ "

* * *

At night, Soldier was patrolling the hallways of the base, until a hand abducted him inside the darkness of a room.

Exactly as he expected.

“ _YOU._ ”

“ _ME,_ ” replied to Demo. He threw his own helmet away to the side, assuming it was going to hamper what was about to happen.

Demoman turned on the lights. He wore his jumpsuit tied up to his waist, already shirtless. Soldier made an “o” with his mouth, always impressed by the sight of shirtless Demo. His broad back to his waits made an inverted triangle. He loved his pecs, and the curly chest hair that made a trail all the way down. Sadly, Demo _despised_ when Soldier snatched his love handles and beer belly.

“What do you want me to do?” There was only now and now for Soldier. Always direct.

Demo scratched his chin. “Hmm... Put yourself in four.”

He already knew that was going to be the answer to the question beforehand.

Reckless, always reckless, Soldier dropped himself on his knees without any care. He placed his hands on the floor, all while not separating his sight on Demo’s crotch. The silhouette of his fragrant erection could be noticed on his right thigh.

Seeing that, Demoman grabbed his cock through his clothing. “Follow me.”

He walked backwards through the room, Soldier following with his ass lifted. He imagined wrongly that Demo was going to sit on the bed, however he stopped near a wall. Soldier halted right next to Demo, nibbling his inferior lip.

Without saying a word, Demo untied his jumpsuit and let it fall to the floor, then did the same with his boxers. With one hand, Soldier opened his own zipper, and pulled out his hardening dick to hang.

“It's all yours...” Demoman announced.

He straightened his penis forward for Soldier, which pointed downwards even when hard, just barely raised, as if shared the same melancholic spirits of its owner. Shamelessly, Soldier shoved in one third of the length on his mouth, making Demo moan, not bothering with starting slow. Humming, he sucked back and forward, each time he went forward tuking it deeper to his throat, until his nose sank on Demo’s pubic hair.

(After all, Spy was the first that found about them, when he witnessed their little “competences”—practice—when brushing their teeth, consisting in seeing who could brush the further back of their tongues for longer without retching. Later everybody learned about them after Scout saw Demo deepthroating Soldier’s cock in the storage room.)

(Spy also said they were like those gay couples that look very similar, except that they were interracial. Soldier punched Spy in the face—who wasn’t expecting a punch at all—, thinking that the french said something offensive. Demoman thought that Soldier’s reaction was funny. Spy didn’t, and he did not rest until he managed to stab both to death. They wouldn’t be there now if it wasn't for the respawn system.)

Soldier stopped moving.

“Ye want me to...?” Demo sighed.

Soldier blinked twice.

Demoman took a grip of Soldier’s nape. “Okay,” he musited, then in a jiffy he began thrusting on Soldier’s mouth, at first somewhat blockish, perhaps in a needy manner, until he could keep a steady faster pace.

Either moaning or cursing, Demoman alternated between leaning his head back, or staring at Soldier. He was eyes-closed, concentrated, caressing the hair on Demo’s abdomen with one hand.

It was increasingly getting warmed around his crotch, and Demo also felt that well known, electric, sensation along the end of his spine. He was definitely getting close.

Demo slowed his thrusts, but made them deeper and rougher. Soldier stared at him with his tearful eyes wide open, briefly touching the floor with the tip of his fingers to stabilize himself.

“... _Fuck_...”

As much as he would’ve wanted to cum inside, Demoman had a much better idea.

He pushed Soldier backwards from his forehead, pulling out his dick from his mouth. Soldier face was red, his chin was humid with spit. He frowned, and opened his mouth, understanding what Demoman was scheming.

But that wasn’t where he was going to aim.

With a below, Demo cummed over Soldier’s face, the semen falling on his eyebrow, to his cheek but not getting inside his eye, thankfully. He hated both when that happened to him, and watching that.

“What the fuck?!” cursed Soldier.

“Take that...” Demoman gasped for air, staggering (stupid jelly legs!) “This is the price we—” he tried to imitate Soldier. “Well, ye... _ach_ , whatever.”

He soon staggered to his bed, to sit on it before he could stumble with anything and fell to the floor, for Soldier amusement—he already got enough amusement from staining his clothes with his seeds, he didn't need more.

Still on his knees, Soldier followed Demo with his eyes.

“Can I clean myself?”

Besides frowning, Soldier was making a pout. The cum on the side of his face made the situation both bizarre or hilarious for Demo. He giggled, until looking at that poor pout started to make him feel slightly bad for Soldier.

Demo made a “come here” gesture with his index finger.

Soldier stood up, and walked in front of Demo—maybe he should’ve gone there on his knees, he chided himself.

Gingerly, Demoman pushed Soldier down from his shoulder, until their faces were almost touching. Soldier didn’t protest at this, having already given up to his lover. Next, Demo clutched Soldier’s chin, making him turn his head a little. He licked his exposed neck, from the collarbone to the jaw, making Soldier hold his breathing and shiver. Demo continued up until he kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Then, only then, he started licking the stained cheek of Soldier, from the hot drops on his cheekbone...

**Author's Note:**

> should I tag this as crack?


End file.
